fakeantmfandomcom-20200213-history
America's Next Top Model Cycle 2
America's Next Top Model Cycle 2 is the second installment of America's next top model. The prizes were a contract with Elite Management, a 100,000 dollar contract with Cover Girl cosmetics, the cover of Beauty in Vogue, and a six page spread in Vogue Italia. The theme for this cycle was "New Girls, Same Drama" The winner of the competition was 19 year old Charlotte "Charlie" Rivers from Miami,Florida. Episodes Episode 1 The 20 semifinalsts fly to sunny Los Angeles to meet the jays. The hopefuls are forced into a beauty shoot with no makeup. Some girls succeed with no problem while others can't quite grasp it. The girls meet with Karolina and Tyra where some makes great impressions. Soon Karolina chooses her top 13 including Aria Zolynski a beauty queen from Denver, Krissi Bell a wild child from the small town of American Falls, Idaho, and Sasha Ramirez the spanish beauty from Peach Creek. Episode 2 The top 13 girls are flown to New York and take a tour of the Madame Tussauds Wax Museum. While on the tour they meet up with Karolina and Charlie the newest contestant founded by Tyra in a mall. Most of the girls are excited and accepting of Charlie but Kyle and Camilla are upset because she was found in a mall. The girls soon go to their apartment where cliques already began to form. At the photo shoot the girls are posing in Fred and Ginger Lingerie in 50 degree weather. Most of the girls struggle especially Krissi who ends up complaining throughout the shoot annoying Mr. Jay Lyah looks awkward because she lets the weather get the best of her. Aria indirectly starts to control the shoot angering Jay. At panel Jordyn, Sasha, and Ava are praised for their shots while Karolina scolds Aria for being controlling. Krissi and Lyah end up in the bottom 2 for their bad shots but Krissi is spared and Lyah is the first girl eliminated. *First call-out:Jordyn Herrana *Bottom 2: Krissi Bell and Lyah Amir *Eliminated:Lyah Amir Episode 3 The remaining 13 girls return home. Krissi is upset that she was in the bottom 2 last week. Kyle, Ava, and Camilla are talking about Aria and how she started controlling the photo shoot. Kyle and Camilla start making fun of her, as Aria overhears the whole conversation. Aria soons bursts into tears. Ava goes to apologize while Kyle and Camilla refuse to.At the challenge the girls meet Miss J for their runway challenge. Charlie, Jordyn, and Sasha impress Miss J while Aria and Lizzie fail to. Krissi wins the challenge and a dinner with Miss J. She chooses to share her prize with Sasha and Aria. At the photo shoot the girls arrive at an abandoned house where Jay tells them they'll be portraying horror movie victims covered in blood. Holly Ann finds the blood disgusting and doesn't get into the theme. Lizzie has a hard time acting scared. At panel Taylor is praised for her film and Nigel comments that she is getting stronger. The bottom 2 is revealed to be Lizzie and Holly Ann with Lizzie leaving because she hasn't shown her potential. *First call-out:Taylor Lewis *Bottom 2:Holly Ann Pulombo and Lizzie Hall *Eliminated:Lizzie Hall Episode 4 It's makeover time for the final 12. The girls meet up with the Jays at the Tricomi Salon. Some girls love their makeovers while others don't. Aria questions the hairstylist much to the annoyance of the other girls as they feel she's doing it for attention. Holly Ann breaks down as she does not like her pixie cut. After the makeover the girls had a shoot rocking their new hair. Holy Ann struggles to do so. After makeovers the Jays tell the girls that one of them is going home today. In the end Holly Ann is eliminated for not working her makeover.Once again Krissi wins the challenge. At the photo shoot the girls had to get extreme as they were falling from a ladder onto a mat. Taylor's fear of heights caused her to lose focus and look stiff in her photo. At panel Hillary is criticized for not having confidence in herself to pull out a great photo. Krissi is praised for getting stronger in the competetion. Hillary found herself in the bottom 2 with last week's first call out Taylor. Karolina chooses Taylor over Hillary as she saw more potential in her. *Eliminated Outside of Panel:Holly Ann Pulombo *First call out:Krissi Bell *Bottom 2: Taylor Lewis and Hillary Smith *Eliminated:Hillary Smith Episode 5 At the house Camilla and Kyle are once again talking about Aria. They decide to read her diary leading Jordyn and Charlie to side with Aria stating that Kyle and Camilla went too far and nasty little bitches. At the challenge Benny Ninja teaches the girls about posing. Camilla and Krissi struggle to do so while Kylie,Aria, Sasha, and Charlie succeed. In the end Benny Ninja declares that Sasha and Charlie are the best and they recieve a shopping spree. At the photo shoot the girls are in the middle of the city to pose in front of hundreds of New Yorkers. Kyle starts to complain about the clothes and the weather upsetting photographer Jim De Yonker. Kylie struggles because she's too worried about her surroundings . At deliberation Krissi is praised for her photo and recieves first call out for the second week in a row. While Kyle and Kylie find themselves at the bottom of the pack. Kyle for her bad attitude and Kylie for losing focus. Ultimately Kylie is sent home. *First Call-out:Krissi Bell *Bottom 2:Kyle Anderson and Kylie Park *Eliminated:Kylie Park Episode 6 The 9 remaining girls return home to find a note from Kylie. Aria is upset that Kylie went home stating Kyle is mean ans has a bad attitude. Kyle starts to complain more about her bottom 2 appearance annoying Sasha and Jordyn. When Aria asks Kyle to quiet down, Kyle lashes out on her. Sasha stands up for Aria and a verbal war ensues. At the challenge Nick Cannon teaches the girls on acting and different methods. Charlie wins the challenge and chooses Sasha to share her prize with. The prize was picking out two pieces of jewelry. Later, Jay tells the girls that they'll be putting their acting skills to use in a commercial for cover girl. Camilla struggles as Jay finds her unbelievable. Jordyn starts over analyze and forgets her lines. At panel the judges find Camilla fake and stiff. Charlie delivers the best commercial followed by Ava. Jordyn is criticized on not relaxing and sounding like a robot. In the end Camilla is sent packing angering Kyle. *First call out:Charlie Rivers *Bottom 2:Camilla Taylor and Jordyn Herrana *Eliminated: Camilla Taylor Episode 7 The final 8 girls remaining return to the house to find a note from Camilla to Kyle. Camilla states that Kyle is the only real model left upsetting the rest of the house. Jordyn is annoyed that she was in the bottom two and declares that she'll stop over thinking things. At the challenge Nigel stops by to teach the girls about interviewing and interviews. Aria fails when she she is asked if she has any enemies in the house and she claims Kyle is hers. At the photo shoot the girls are portraying fashion super heroes. Sasha isn't confident in herself and Jay gives her a pep talk. Aria unknowingly starts to control the shoot again. At panel Taylor get praised for getting over her fear heights and Aria gets scolded for at for controlling the shoot again. Sasha is criticized for not looking like a model in front pictures. Aria lands in the bottom 2 with her bff Sasha. Ultimately it's the Spanish beauty's time to go and Sasha is sent home despite having the best photo this week. *First call-out:Taylor Lewis *Bottom 2:Sasha Ramirez and Aria Zolynski *Eliminated:Sasha Ramirez Episode 8 Aria is devastated that Sasha went home last week. The other girls don't agree with the decision to send Sasha home especially Kyle who wanted Aria to leave. At the challenge the girls have to model perfume and Kyle loses her cool in front of Tyra when she verbally attacks Aria. Krissi and Jordyn wins the challenge and 3 pairs of shoes. At the photoshoot the girls are modeling trash bag dresses in a junkyard. Charlie can't get over the smell and loses focus. At panel Kyle is scolded by Tyra for her unprofessional behavior and handling her self. Ava is criticized on losing her potential and staying in the middle of the pack. Ava's striding sends her packing. At the end Karolina announces that the final six are going to Morocco! *First call-out:Krissi Bell *Bottom 2:Charlie Rivers and Ava Bender *Eliminated:Ava Bender Episode 9 The final 6 are off to Morocco. Charlie worries that she is getting weaker because she was in the bottom 2 last week. For the challenge the girls have to impress Lalla Lydia a Moroccan designer. Taylor has a hard time finding clothes because she gained 10 pounds since the start of the competition. This leads Taylor to tears stating it's hard when they're are no clothes for you. Aria and Charlie won the challenge and a rack of clothes. At the photo shoot the girls had to ride a camel where Jordyn started to over think again. Later they had another shoot with a male model. Taylor couldn't connect with the model because she was to worried about her body. At deliberations everyone was praised on their great photos. In the end Jordyn and Taylor landed in the bottom 2 with Taylor being the first girl to leave Morocco because she was between a normal model and a plus sized one. *First call-out:Aria Zolynski *Bottom 2:Taylor Lewis and Jordyn Herrana *Eliminated:Taylor Lewis Episode 10 It's down to the final 5 and the girls are shocked that Taylor was eliminated proving that no one's status is safe. Jordyn is angry at herself once again that she was in the bottom 2. Karolina stops by to help the girls on their portfolios because they are going to go out on go-sees. The girls meet up with Lalla Lydia where she sends the girls out on their go-sees but they have to be back by 6:30 or they are disqualified. Soon all the girls on the streets of Morocco. Aria gets lost easily and has trouble finding the go-sees. Kyle on the other hand finds the go-sees but fails to impress them because they feel she's too mean. All the girls make it back on time except for Aria and she is disqualified. Charlie wins the challenge and rack of clothes from each of the designers. At the photo shoot the girls are posing in elegant dresses in the rain. Krissi struggles because she's too busy worrying about her makeup and Jordyn finds it hard with so many things going on. Later they go to a rooftop skyline where their second photo shoot takes place. Kyle struggles to look soft and pretty while Aria doesn't understand the concept well. At panel all the girls are praised for their photos.Krissi was criticized for not looking like a model in person. The judges are disappointed with Aria for being late and Kyle for not booking any of her go-sees. The enemies landed in the bottom 2. Karolina reveals that she both of their photos and that the judges couldn't choose between them. *First call-out:Jordyn Herrana *Bottom 2: Aria Zolynski & Kyle Anderson *Eliminated:No one Episode 11 The girls are shocked and happy at last week's non-elimination. Aria is worried that her performance is getting weaker so close to the end. Kyle is upset that she booked none of her go-sees and that the panel thinks she's mean. Tyra stops by for impromptu photo shoot and helped them to isolate parts of their bodies without moving other parts. Tyra was impressed with all of them and revealed it was challenge. The winner was Aria. She split her prize with Charlie and Krissi. At the photo shoot the girls went to a Moroccan market. Aria struggled to successfully portray her story, while Kyle and Jordyn once again excelled. Krissi was excited for the shoot, but became frustrated when Jay warned her not to be something different than a pretty girl, and consequently her performance suffered. At panel once again all the girls delivered great photos but Krissi was criticized for not looking like a model and not having amazing film. She landed in the bottom 2 with Aria who was criticized for her confusing story. In the end despite three previous first call outs Krissi was sent home. *First call-out:Charlie Rivers *Bottom 2:Krissi Bell & Aria Zolynski *Eliminated Krissi Bell Episode 12 There's only 4 girls left and the girls are shocked that Krissi was sent home as they thought she was a front runner. Aria is frustrated that she's been in the bottom 2 two weeks in a row. The girls have some bonding time when they were wandering through Marrakech, and discovered a stall with unusual delicacies, including eyeballs and goat’s brain, which each of the girls sampled. Later, Jordyn regretted her decision at the restaurant, having fallen ill since eating there. The girls met Franca Sozzani at the house and tried to give great first impressions. At the challenge, J. informed the girls they would have to balance lit candles on their trays, as well as dance with a professional group of tea-tray dancers. Kyle struggled, tripping on her skirt almost immediately, and making little effort to recover, but Aria excelled and managed to keep her tray balanced for her whole routine. Aria was named the challenge winner and won a car much to the jealousy of the other girls especially Kyle. At the photo shoot the girls were taken to the middle of the desert. They found that they'll be posing with a burning car. Jordyn let the heat get to her and started to over analyze again. Aria started to do her own things and ignoring Jay much to his annoyance. The girls found out that they had another photo shoot directly after the one they just shot. They were to portray desert queens. Charlie had trouble when it started getting windy and her dress was flying everywhere. At panel everyone got praise for their photos. Kyle recieved the highest praised for looking soft in pretty and also received first the first call out. Aria and Jordyn landed in the bottom 2 and Aria was saved but was warned that if was in the bottom 2 next week she's going home. Jordyn was tearfully eliminated but not without words of encouragement from Karolina. *First call-out:Kyle Anderson *Bottom 2:Jordyn Herrana & Aria Zolynski *Eliminated:Jordyn Herrana Episode 13 The three remaining contestants meet Jay Manuel to shoot their cover girl shots. Kyle feels that she's not the cookie cutter girl next door type and struggles to look soft and pretty. Karolina stops by the house to talk to the final three. Kyle reveals that she doesn't know why she seems so mean and hard. Karolina asks Kyle what would winning mean to her. Kyle responds that it's her dream and does want to get eliminated. Next Karolina talks to Charlie, who feels that she had a long up and down battle to get to the final three. Lastly Karolina talks to Aria who's confidence is at an all time low. Aria feels that she had the hardest journey and doesn't know why she's so controlling. At the photo shoot the girls are portraying modern Moroccan women on the streets of Marrakech shot by Nigel. Aria surprised Jay and Nigel by her gracefulness and ability to tell her story clearer. Charlie struggles with the concept. Jay accuse her of being overconfident leading her to tears but then she finds her rhythm. Kyle also struggled not to look mean and Nigel had trouble breaking down the real Kyle. Soon Kyle got emotional because no one understands her personality. At panel the judges compliments all the girl on their photos and portfolios. After a long and hard deliberation Kyle and Charlie land in the bottom 2 but it's the emotional Kyle who's sent home. *First call out:Aria Zolynski *Bottom 2:Charlie Rivers and Kyle Anderson *Eliminated:Kyle Anderson Episode 14 It's down to the final 2 and the pressures on. Charlie and Aria meet Gilles Bensimon who shoots them for the cover of Vogue. Gilles is impressed with both girls He starts playing tricks calling the other the winner in font of each girl. Next Karolina shoots them in a battle of blonde vs brunette. Aria(blonde) impresses Karolina because she's so regal and Charlie(brunette) impresses her with her poses using her dancer background to her advantage. The girls walk in a Anna Sui show for their final runway. Kyle, Jordyn, Krissi, and Taylor come back to support the girls and walk in the show with them. During the show Charlie slipped on rose pedals and Aria helped her up and they posed together. After the show Charlie bursts into tears only to have Aria and the rest of the girls comfort her. At the final panel the judges commend Charlie for getting up and finishing the show. They say that both of the finalists have strong portfolios but Charlie's is slightly better. They also say that Aria has a better runway walk. Karolina says that they have what the other needs. After a long deliberation Charlie is named the winner. *Final 2:Aria Zolynski & Charlie Rivers *America's Next Top Model: Charlie Rivers =Contestants Call-out Order *Limegreen means The contestant won the competition *Lightpink means The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two *Darkred means The contestant was eliminated outside of the judging panel *Violet means The contestant was eliminated *Lightsteelblue means The contestant won the reward challenge *Darkgreen means The contestant was added into the cast due to a number opening *In episode 1, Charlie was added to the cast as the 14th finalist. *In episode 4, Holly Ann was eliminated outside of the judging panel after performing the worst in the makeover challenge. *In episode 10, there was no elimination Makeovers *Krissi:Dyed Brown cut to shoulders *Ava:Egyptian cut *Aria:Blonder *Sasha:chin length cut *Camilla:Bobcut *Holly Ann:dark pixiecut *Jordyn:Extensions *Hillary:Dyed blonde *Taylor:Extensions with bangs *Kyle:darkened *Charlie:Dyed black Photo Shoot Guide *Episode 1:Natural Beauty Shoot *Episode 2:Fred & Ginger Lingerie *Episode 3:Horror Movie themed Photoshoot *Episode 4:Extreme Falling ad *Episode 5:Faux Fur in the city *Episode 6: Commercial for Covergirl *Episode 7:Fashion Super heroes *Episode 8:Landfill Couture *Episode 9:Camel, Moroccan Love Story *Episode 10:Stuck in the rain, Rooftop Skyline *Episode 11:Shoot with Tyra, Moroccan Market *Episode 12:Car on fire, Desert Queen *Episode 13:Cover girl,Modern Moroccan Women *Episode 14:Vogue Covers,Blonde vs Brunette